Forgive Them
by IceraMyst
Summary: The vows have been taken, the kisses exchanged... but do things always come out happily ever after? Seifuu? Rating due to un-happy issues, nothing too bad... R&R?


*~Author's Warning- I love Seifer as much as the next person, but occasionally his straight Squaresoft personality has to be taken into order-this is one of those time

*~Author's Warning- I love Seifer as much as the next person, but occasionally his straight Squaresoft personality has to be taken into order-this is one of those time. If you can't stand a non-perfect Seifer version, I suggest using the back button. Or, you could read this and flame when done ^-^ Oh, and get the song. It's a good one. ~*

Heavy boots sound against the darkened hallways; now steady; now hesitant, unsure. Quiet whispers echo down the hall, whether there or figments of her imagination, she wasn't quite sure. What they said, if they mattered, that meant nothing to her, either. Her ever comforting, ever companionable magic was beckoning to her, calling to her to join it at last, and at last she answered the silent, mad whisperings. Never more would she walk this path again. Her tormented, delusional mind flicked back, just weeks, hours, days? before.

__

Forgive them father for they know not what they do  
Forgive them father for they know not what they do 

It has began, there on the cool grass of early spring, as she lay weak and unprotected for only the second time in her life. He had helped her stand then, and _smiled, _smiled like she had seen him smile to the one he loved once, that filthy _traitor-_ but that was long in the past. And there he was, giving that look to _her, _she who had never been appreciated as anything but a fighter before. It was just like she dreamed it would be, the sun angled just right, the tightness in her chest aching with a silent, now voiced love. 

Yes, even Fujin The Huntress had a bit of romanticism about her.

It was just days later, meeting (coincidentally?) at the shore, the sun streaking red lines in sight of them, than she received her first kiss, from _his_ lips, more than anything she had dreamed before. That followed days of ecstasy, tender days that she had never dreamed of having, of opening up and daring to trust.

Beware the false motives of others  
Be careful of those who pretend to be brothers  
And you never suppose it's those who are closest to you, to you  
They say all the right things to gain their position  
Then use your kindness as their ammunition  
To shoot you down in the name of ambition, they do 

The blissful days that followed… it was no wonder that the greatest of people said that the greatest of things was love. She had been devoted before, but now, now it was different; this was love, pure and simple, love that was given and returned. The silver goddess had always gotten the opinion that her golden knight was a wanderer, a player, but now she realized that she was just misunderstood- _she_ was his true love. That was all that mattered.

Forgive them father for they know not what they do  
Forgive them father for they know not what they do 

"Seifer… cold?" the thick silver voice of the lithe girl sounded out in the cool night air to the still man before her.

He turned his blonde crowned head towards her, smile appearing on thin lips. "No… come here." The famous Sorceress's Knight held out a welcoming hand to her, which she smoothly rolled into, used to actions such as these in the weeks she had had gotten the chance to. She curled into him, soaking up his warmth gratefully in the chilled evening.

Single rich ruby eye rose to watch his profile turn back to the black sky, her wind washing golden strands over and around his forehead, moonlight illuminating tanned skin. He shifted slightly, eyes narrowed in thought as he stood with her.

"Fujin… I've gotten called away for a few days again... you understand, don't you? It's just until Saturday."

She sighed sadly. The light skinned girl hated the times he spent away, but his latest job called for it, and they all- he, herself, and Raijin, who was staying with them- needed the money. Wanting to object, she nodded slowly instead. "Yes…"

He smiled, leaning over and planting a kiss on her pale forehead. "You know I love you."

She was too intent on loving him to notice the smile twist and smirk, nor would she have understood then.

Until it was too late.

Like Cain and Abel, Caesar and Brutus, Jesus and Judas,  
Backstabbers do this

It was the last day of distant agony as the ivory tiger prowled the darkened streets, filled only with the remainders of nightlife of a big city. Voices, drunken in light and liqueur, wafted their ways to her from the many clubs lining the narrow street, and she dismissed them all; she was her old self while _he_ was not there. She did not depend on him, but she was changed by his presence.

Her steps picked up slightly as she neared the richer sections of the town nightclubs, various richly dressed strangers shooting her looks as she strode past, confidently but not lingering. On the wind, however, hovered something that made her stop; made her turn. A voice, a voice that spoke of sun and fire.

Her heart leapt in joy at that voice, uncomprehending, turning to meet her knight with love, and to be received with his smile and open arms, like every other time…

"I'm sorry, it will just be for a little while… you understand, don't you?" 

She halted in confusion, to see him sitting at a small, umbrella-covered table, smiling, smiling _her_ smile at an elegantly dressed, sexily pouting blonde in front of him.

"But Seifer… there is this dance on Friday, and I was hoping…"

He chuckled and leaned forward, closing her mouth with his. "Stop, beautiful… I'll be back as soon as I get a chance." He stood and pulled away, walking through the exit to the street while the silver haired beauty stood there in shock, unnoticed, feeling the sharp pain in her chest as her heart snapped in two.

It took me a little while to discover  
Wolves in sheep coats who pretend to be lovers  
Men who lack conscience will even lie to themselves, to themselves  
A friend once said, and I found to be true  
That everyday people, they lie to God too  
So what makes you think, that they won't lie to you 

How could I have been so stupid? Why did I trust him? A soft sigh escaped as she leaned against the balcony rail of their apartment building. She drew away from her thoughts, knowing that it didn't matter, not now. She had trusted him… and got what she deserved because of it. The war maiden, who had been wounded so often in as many ways possible, had finally met her downfall. This was the one thing she had set herself on all her life… and now it was over.

She rose herself up, eyes closed, wind whipping around her in its exultation of having its mistress back, and she took the final step forward.

And flew.

Forgive them father for they know not what they do  
Forgive them, forgive them  
Forgive them father for they know not what they do  
Forgive them

Forgive them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark… but true? R&R if you want to…

Oh, and as I always forget: I don't own Squaresoft, Lauryn Hill, or much else.


End file.
